1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the removal of makeup and a system of supplying materials to assist in the removal of makeup by manual wiping or wiping with chemicals applied while using the materials.
2. Background of the Art
When persons remove or correct the application of makeup, it has been standard practice for centuries for the person wearing the makeup to use one of their fingers (with or without a fabric or paper covering the finger) to carefully wipe or sculpt the makeup to clean off loose material and assure even and accurate placement of the makeup. The makeup may be lipstick, rouge, base, coverup, shadow, mascara and the like. Sometimes, stick elements (sharp pointed wooden elements) have been used as tools to scrape
There is a problem in using the sticks in that they may be used only once because of buildup on the stick and the possibility that one form and color of makeup may be carried from one application to the next.